


You're My Crush

by angelrizen_17



Category: Free!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Oneshot, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 08:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelrizen_17/pseuds/angelrizen_17
Summary: Oneshot from the song "You're My Crush" by David Archuleta





	

"You're going to tell him today." I mutter to myself as I walk. I'm going to tell him the truth even if he doesn't feel he same. 

I keep walking until I reach Makoto's school and wait at the front gate. Two girls walk by but stop, and I can feel there eyes on me. I shoot my eyes at me and the jump and scramble away. "He looked scary!" I hear one say. I sigh and look at the school.  
A few minutes go by and then Makoto walks out of the building and torrid me. 

"Hi," he smiles gently at me as he comes up to me. We stood at almost the same height, but I had a few inches on him.

"Hey," I say back.

"So where are we going? It must be important to miss basket ball and pull me away from swimming." He smiles.

"It is, but we have to go somewhere else." I respond. "Want to go to the basket ball court?" 

He nods and we start walking, making small talk. In no time we reach the court but there are people playing. I curse to myself. "Here." Makoto says and grabs my sleeve and leads me behind a set of bleachers, out of sight from wondering eyes. "Is this ok?" He asks.

"Yes," I answer and look at him. He holds my sleeve for a lingering moment but then let's it slip from his hands.

"So what did you want to talk about, Kagami?" He asks with his kind green eyes that have a hint of worry in them.  
Suddenly, a weird feeling churned my stomach. Am I nervous? 

I stared intently at him for a moment and he didn't squirm away like the girls before did. He stared right back with his soft green eyes. "I don't know if I'm going crazy, or what, but I can't stop thinking about you when we're apart." I say still staring into those eyes. 

His droopy eyes widen a bit and he remains silent. "You... You have a crush on me?" He asks.

"Yeah, you're my crush... Normally I wouldn't have said anything, but there's no way this is just another crush." A gentle shade of pink rises on his cheeks and I smirk, "I think I might love you actually."

He stays silent, his mind whirling, but I can't tell what he's actually thinking. "So... What's your response?" I ask. "Could there be something more then friendship between us?" Apart of me was nervous about his answer. But if he didn't like me, I could deal with it. It would hurt... But I could. 

He looks down at my chest. "I... I like you too." He says and my heart flutters a bit. I grab his shoulders and pull him torrid me. "H-hu-?!" He's cut off as I slam my lips into his. It takes him a moment but he gently kisses me back. His lips felt soft and warm against mine.

He pulls away with a smile, "bakagami." He says.

"Just because we're together now doesn't mean you can call me that!" I growl and he laughs softly. He kisses my lips again with his kind smile and I find myself, very softly, smiling back into the kiss. I wrap my arms around him, wanting to always hold him like this.~


End file.
